Truth or Dare
by DarknessWolfSpirit346
Summary: I take the characters of HTTYD, Brave, Rise of Guardians, Frozen, and Tangled to my lair to play truth or dare. Read and comment on our characters should do in truth or dare. rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone! this will be my second fanfic and I hope you like it! please comment and enjoy!**

**Universe HTTYD**

**pov anyone**

"We will do a good class of trust exercises, first you guys have ..." sob barely finished the sentence before the gang and their dragons disappeared in a white light

**Universe Brave**

"To telling you about Angus tomorrow will be incredible, let the cascade of fire ..." said Merida while brushing his horse but was interrupted when she disappeared in a white light

**Tangled Universe**

"Eugene! Let's go!" shouted Rapunzel

"I'm going calm dow ..." Eugene answered but disappeared in a white light

**Universe The origin of the Guardians**

"Jack! Where hid my cookies this time?" Shouted north

Jack was answered when a strong white light appeared and he disappeared

**Frozen Universe**

"Elsa! Where are you?" called Anna while looking for Elsa

"I'm here Anna!" Elsa shouted to her sister

Anna would talk to Elsa when a white light made the two disappeared

**Somewhere**

all fell into ottomans and sofas in the case of dragons on the floor.

pov Hiccup

"Oh my head ..." I said

looked around and noticed that the gang was there also with a lot of people I had never seen.

"Made a flying trip?" A female voice asked behind us.

Everyone looked at the direction where the voice came, and saw a girl of about

13, she wore a blue pants, ("jeans." I imagined that hiccup not know what it was a pair of jeans so ..) a T-shirt with the symbol of the night fury, Brown loose hair, brown-green eyes, shoes black, in one hand wore a black glove without fingers, and had a utility belt that had a knife and another thing that did not understand what was (gun in emergency cases right XD)

The girl smiled at us

"Hello my name is DarknessWolfSpirit346, but you can call me or Dark Wolfy what you guys prefer" the girl said, what was her name again? oh yes Wolfy

"brought you here to play a game called Truth or Dare" she said

"hey hey hey hey wait! where are we?" asked Snotlout

"we are currently in my lair atop a hill" Wolfy answered

"Wait, where are our dragons?" i asked

"DRAGONS ?!" the rest of the people in the room shouted

"1, their dragons are her out on the terrace. 2, yes Dragons" Wolfy answered

it seemed that everyone would freak out, literally, their faces were pale and with eyes the size of dishes

"Look before you guys explode know that dragons will not really hurt you guys" Wolfy responded quickly

Eparentemente they relaxed, but had one thing bothering me, the girl in the blue dress and curled red hair not stop looking at me. This giving me a totally uncomfortable sensation

pov anyone

"Good! Vain no longer explode! Now I think it's time the presentations" said Wolfy

"These teenagers are 5:" Wolfy continued "Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut they are the Vikings teenagers on the island of Berk" Wolfy said the names of the teenagers and pointing at each

"That is," Wolfy was to the nearest person and presented "this is Merida, princess Dunbroch" Wolfy presented Merida "

"Uhh, sorry to interrupt, but what is a princess?" asked Fishlegs

"Fishlegs, a princess is the daughter of a king, picture, Stoick is the leader d tribe, he was the king, and hiccup is his heir, he would be the prince. Before vce ask a prince is like a princess but man "Wolfy explained

"Wait, what are we talking about?" asked Tuffnut

'Wait, if he is practically a prince and a princess, I can have a chance with him 'Merida smiled at the thought, as soon as she knew that Wolfy could read minds, but miraculously stilled

"Going to the next know Rapunzel and Eugene" Wolfy walked up to them and introduced the two

"Hi!" Rapunzel said cheerfully

"This guy" Wolfy pointed to Jack "is Jack, he is one of the guardians and has rotten ice and as we are already here a long time in presentations not ask questions about it"

all agreed

"And the last Elsa and Anna" Wolfy presented the sisters "Elsa has ice powers and is also the queen of Arendelle and lives with his sister Anna"

"Well now that the presentations were made that such a little rest? The trip probably the dexaram totally dizzy" said Wolfy

"It's like this," everyone agreed

"Its rooms are with their names on the doors, and the dragons of adolescents are already in the rooms, well, good rest" Wolfy said

all went to their rooms and went to rest.

**Good staff that's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Comment challenges for our characters perform. not miss the next chapter.**

**Wolfy**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everyone! today only will have some truths or challenges. But the chapter will be long. already notice this fanfic is NOT about Merricup! and there were doubts about which time the teenagers of HTTYD are, they are 15 years in this fic (at about the time of defenders of Berk). send more challenges and truths for them to respond. enjoy!**

**pov Wolfy**

"Merida is starting to like Hiccup ... this is not good, I have to interfere with that ... (how should I interfere? XD send answers) but how? ahh let's just focus on truth or dare 'I thought

andeu to my desk, I took my megaphone (Heh Heh) and screamed

"WAKE UP IS THE TRUTH OR DARE TIME (Troll!)!" all cried

"AHHH !" screams were heard from the rooms, maybe is not a good idea ... whatever

all left their rooms and everyone seemed horrible, no wonder why (XD)

"Let's go this time of truth or dare, I'll let you guys Exeter explore my lair which is actually a temple but ok" I said cheerfully, "but you are ENTERING PROIVIDOS WHERE HAVE A DOOR STEEL FULLY CLOSED AND IN MY ROOM UNDERSTAND ?! " i said

all nodded quickly, the dragons also

"Good!" I returned to my happy state again "(bipolar)

all followed me into the room where they had come before and sat

"Before we begin, questions?" I asked picking up one of my books

it was 'special'

"I! I! Pick me!" Said Ruffnut

"uhh Tuffnut (?)" I said

"why can not enter the room that you said before? explosival has things in it ?! I want explosive stuff!

'Could only be .. -.-' I thought

"Why is it that I write, and before anyone else ask you guys can not get into my room because it just is my room! get it?"

once again agreed to head

"Good! Now let's challenges" I said, opening the book I had picked up

"for this book?" asked Jack (FINALLY HE SPOKE!)

"because it is where the questions and you guys can not read, and already warning that he has a propio security system, but continuanndo. the first question is for ... Snotlout!" i said

"Oh no" said Snotlout

"who was asked Garfinkel, and is a true" I said

"just tells the truth!" said impatiently Snotlout (which novelty -.-)

"he asked" when will realize that Astrid is a guy lost? '"I said totally laughing inside

"Never! Astrid is my princess and she always will be" answered Snotlout trying to make a pose with your muscles

"Hey!" Would anyone called after Snotlout who made the mistake of turning around. And found a punch from none other than Astrid

"Ah! Violent woman!" complains Snotlout (again -.-)

"Ok we go to the next challenge! It is to ..." I suddenly stopped talking

looked at Elsa, she was looking at Jack and Hiccup looking in doubt

'Oh no, did she also enjoying Hiccup? this will give a lot of trouble 'I thought' why it has to be a magnet for women ?! '

"Uh, you are well Wolfy?" asked Anna

"Uhh, yes. But anyway! This is true also of agarfinkel and is for ... Eugene!" I said changing mood completely (bipolarity strikes again)

"It's just a true, think like Eugene" apparently he said going into panic

"He asked, as it was when you were dead?" I said

Rapunzel heard it began to lower his head and shaking slightly

"Hey hey hey, I'm here and well," said Eugene raising the head of Rapunzel gently (adorable alert!)

"You are right" Rapunzel said lifting your mood

"But answering the question that I do not want to answer but ok, it was like uhh dark ...? I do not remember why I was clearly dead," said Eugene in a simply amazing response (not only)

"Continuing, the next question is the agarfinkel too, and is a ..." (creating a desperate air in the air XD) "DARE!" I said getting up and making a little dance do not know why

"NO!" all shouted at the same time it was funny

"And is to ... Rapunzel!" I shouted happily

"No!" said Rapunzel

"Calm think you'll like it" I said reading the challenge of Rapunzel and slightly smiling

"What is it?" asked Ruffnut

"Is explosive ?!" asked Tuffnut

"They are always like this?" asked Elsa

"Yes" answered teens

"Logo speaks the challenge!" Jack complained

"Frost careful how you talk to me, but here's the challenge," said

"But the challenge is: you have to use your long hair," I said smiling

"Swears ?!'ll have my hair right back ?" asked totally happy Rapunzel

"Yes but only until the end of truth or dare" I replied

"Ahh ... all right," she agreed

I lifted one of my hands began to glow a blue light and the hair of Rapunzel began to be blonde and grow again to its previous size. when the light of my hand disappeared Rapunzel hair had grown throughout its size again and was blond as the sun again

"My hair! I missed you!" said Rapunzel screaming with joy as she hugged her hair

smiles at the sight

"Before you ask how and why I'll show the movie for you guys in five minutes"

I raised my hands and started again shine blue, and showed the film to the other in 5 minutes

"Our, his life was happy and sad at the same time" commented "Merida

"Look who finally say" I told provocative

"Apparently a princess not stop" Merida said in disgust tone

"But here you do not need to be a princess, her mother here?" I asked for Merida

"It's true! Not need to be a princess here!" Merida began to be happy

"But we go to the last challenge, let's see ..." I said looking at my book "OOOHHH this is very good!

"What is it?" asked Anna

"The last challenge of this chapter is the agarfinkel again, and is for ALL"

"AHHH ..." complained

"What is the challenge?" asked pelequento

"All of you have to drink Astrid's Yaknog infamous without vomiting or spitting!" I said, raising my hands

"NO !" said the teens (less Astrid) who left running all over my lair

"Ahh you will not get out of here" I said teleporting them to their seats

"What's wrong with my Yaknog?" Astrid asked not at all aware of what it was like

"You will soon discover Astrid"

all other swallowed dry to see the reaction of adolescents to Yaknog

now, all up! "I said

all stood up and stood in a circle

raised my hands began to glow again and in front of everyone appeared a bucket (guess why) and in his hands appeared a glass of Yaknog

to smell the yaknog their faces already turned green

"Ok now the rules, can not spit or vomit who do it will be automatically disqualified understand? "I asked

all nodded in agreement

ok, prepare, now! "I gave the start

all comrçaram drinking and automatically their faces turned green, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa were the first to come out when bowed and vomited in their buckets. not myth later Tuffnut and Ruffnut left when vomited on the floor

"NO! My rug!" I said almost tearing their hair

soon after Merida not supported more and threw up in the bucket, and Jack soon after vomited too, some time later it was the turn of Eugene and Snotlout vomit, then Astrid surprisingly withstood fish leg well but in the end vomited, and was last Hiccup

"Technically good sob was the last to throw up then .. he won!"

"Uhhhhhhh ..." all were dying almost

"So I think that chapter ended I see you guys later!"

**good people this was another chapter and give more suggestions for our character do! I intend to update the fic today but if not atualiar please do not hate me! thanks for reading!**

**~ Wolfy**


	3. Chapter 3

hello everyone! we are here with another chapter in this chapter I will do the truths and challenges of the previous chapter left over. and there were questions if Astrid and Hiccup vain stay together, the answer is yes, and recapping the teenagers will have 15 this fic in time at about the time of defenders of !

pov anyone "uhh..porque not told me that my Yaknog was so bad?" asked Astrid

"Because it would hurt your feelings, then you would hurt us" said hiccup

"Man, how you ta so well that drink is just ..." said Jack stopped and vomited

"Horrible ..." Eugene continued

"You guys never ate my father's food, nothing is worse than that, so I learned to cook ..."

"Turning the truths and challenges" said Wolfy

"The next is a real Dialga213 and is for ..." Wolfy creating tension "Hiccup!"

"Oh no" said hiccup

"The truth is: what are the carecterísticas that you like in a girl?" Wolfy read the question in his book

"Oh, uhh ... I think the sincerity, honesty, she was self-assured, strong, not the physical way, the other way, she is friendly but you of a slap when you need or just to our communications" ended hiccup

pov merida

'now is my chance to win the hiccup!' thought Merida 'But part of the beat for communication I do not understand'

pov Elsa

'I think I sob like, but Jack is also very nice ... I still do not know which one I choose ...'

pov Astrid

'Crash for communication ?! that's what I said to him that day of training! does he like me? I hope so ... '

pov Wolfy

'At least Elsa is in doubt between Jack and hiccup (already told you I can read minds?) But this Merida determined to get sob ... what will I do?'

"Well let's go to the next question!" I said cheerfully

I turned the page of my book and smiles at the question

'Yes! this can solve the problem! ' i thought

"The next question is ..." and creating voltage again (XD)

"Challenge!" i screamed

"Argggg ...!" all groaned

"The challenge is to ... Hiccup and Astrid!" I said

"NO!" shouted hiccup and Astrid

"The challenge is Chancey74 and is: Hiccup and Astrid have to say they like in same time" I gave that provocative look at them as I spoke

"Uhhh ..." they said

"Drink this," I said as I grabbed two small bottles of my belt and gave to them

the two took the jars and immediately the liquid color color changed color, the bottle of hiccup, the net was black, Astrid, blue

"What is that?" asked Astrid

"Just drink" I said

Hiccup and Astrid opened the bottles and drink the potion. I smiled at this

"Let's test, sob" I said

"Hi" said hiccup

"Since when you started liking someone?" I asked supporting my chin in my hand and crossing her legs

"When I was 6 and she visited the forge first wanting a hammer to his father" hiccup said and quickly clapped his mouth and his eyes widened

"Worked" I celebrated

"What is this ?!" asked desperate sob

"Potion of fact, it makes the drinker only tell the truth, do not worry the effect is temporary" I sdisse

"What was it?" asked Astrid

"To ensure that speak the truth," I answered the question "now, who do you like?"

"Astrid" said Hiccup

"Hiccup" Astrid said

once said the two began to blush

merida looked and she looked devastated and angry at the same time

pov Merida

'Her, took hiccup me, it will pay'

'Merida I know what you're thinking and you will not do this' Wolfy suddenly came into my

'Not speak or show expressions and talk to me about it by your wins mind, I can read la'disse Wolfy

'You can not invade my thoughts!' I said Protestant

'Ahh I can as I will if necessary "said Wolfy' you are planning how to destroy Astrid to get the hiccups but that will not happen '

'But she took it from me!' I protested

'Merida not, remember the spell of the test and sob replied that liked someone from 6 years old? Astrid was his passion 'Wolfy said' if you try to kill Astrid you would be condemning sob eternal sorrow, make it happen '

'But ...' I was going to continue but she cut me off

'And know that would never work. you guys are the world and different times, you will find someone to love, but will not be hiccup '

so think Wolfy out of my mind

pov anyone

"Challenge done! Now we go to the next. Is a challenge ...!" Wolfy said as if nothing had happened

"Ahhhh ..." groaned

"And is to ... hiccup!" she continued

"Ahh come on!" complained sob

"The challenge was sent by ArmyHumphrey and the challenge is: hiccup have to kiss all the girls including you and give range 1-10 strange challenge" Wolfy concluded

"Wait, he will kiss all the girls ?!" Snotlout asked indignantly

"Yes" replied Wolfy

~ Inside the head of Astrid ~

'I can not believe! I will .. 'Astrid was screaming inside your mind

'Astrid calm down, it's just a challenge' said Wolfy

'Wolfy ?! what are you doing here? ' asked Astrid

'I'm here to avizar you it's just a challenge, nothing more than that ok?' asked Wolfy

'Yes, it's just a challenge, nothing else ..' said Astrid herself

'Therefore, only a challenge' Wolfy said before leaving Astrid's mind

~ Off the head of Astrid ~

"Hiccup is ready?" asked Wolfy

"Not" said Hiccup

"Calm will be fast," said Wolfy

hiccup got up and went to Ruffnut, which was the nearest girl and baijou he not made a face who liked. then he went to Astrid, smiled, and Astrid smiled back then kissed her, and apparently he liked Astrid. after broke the kiss was to the nearest girl Elsa and kissed her, kiss not last long, as they separated the hiccup's mouth was half blue, must be why the kiss did not last long. then went to Anna and kissed her (I to using the word very kissed .-.) soon parted. then he went to none other than Merida and kissed her, merida did look like you loved, but not sob showed expression and quickly separated. after hiccup was to Rapunzel and kissed the hair of Rapunzel began to shine but once sob separouseu hair back to normal. and finally was Wolfy, hiccup kissed her but Wolfy broke the kiss (not want to spoil the love triangle hiccup XD)

"How was it? First note of how the person kisses 1 is poor 5 is good and 10 is great" said Wolfy

"Uhh, well, I give Ruffnut 3, Astrid I give 10, Elsa I give 6 why she froze my mouth, Anna also 6, Merida 5.5 I give, I give Rapunzel 6 and Wolfy I give 8 (oh stop this making me blush :3)

good, that's the end of the chapter, the next chapter I will do a little surprise for myself (will have to wait and see mwahahah) good until next time! comment! challenges!


	4. Chapter 4

**welcome to another chapter! and this chapter will be more interesting (Mwahahaha) and in this chapter I will do a little surprise ... but only at the end of the chapter! enjoy!**

**pov Wolfy**

"Sagging kisses over! Now, challenged are all boys, and it is a fact sent by Dialga213" I said

"Ahhh ..." the boys groaned

"The truth is, how would you feel if they were going on a date with a girl who has enough power to destroy the earth with just a snap?" asked

"Uhh think not set foot on the ball" said Jack

"I would not," said Eugene

"I would impress her with my muscles" Snotlout said bragging

"Uhh .. what was the question again?" Tuffnut said, confused obvismente

"Uhh .. I think I would try not decepsionala for her, you know, not destroy the world ..." said hiccup

"Eh, most of the answers were decent" I said looking at Tuffnut

"But for the next question! That was sent by Dialga213 and also is a challenge for the girls" I said, "including me ...?"

"Oh no" they said

"The challenge is: girls including you have to do the boys to have a nosebleed .." I said

after I finished talking to everyone in the room froze, oh I got up and left my book in armchair

"Who try to get my book will go wrong I'm warning you, girls come with me" I said

pov Snotlout

"Hey, how about seeing the book?" asked

"Snotlout, Wolfy made it clear to not read it" said my idiot cousin hiccup

"Ahh she only said that to scare agent!" I said

"I do not think she tava ..." speak white haired guy

I encortei in the book and took a hell of a shock

"Bluffing" ended the guy, I think Eugene

"As a book Would anyone hurt?" asked the trunk of fishlegs

"Spells" said someone running behind my person

pov anyone

all the boys turned to have an immediate nosebleed in front of them were all the bikini girls (censored was the least thing I thought XD)

"Is, they had a nosebleed" said Wolfy

Wolfy quickly raised his hands began to glow white light and then the girls have returned to their normal clothes and the nose of the boys stopped bleeding

"Now we go to the next challenge is for all ...! And including me" Wolfy said

"And what the challenge?" asked Rapunzel

"The challenge was sent by Dialga213 and is: everyone has to switch bodies including you" Wolfy read "ok right?"

Wolfy raised his hands began to glow purple and then hears a great flash that blinded everyone and made them pass out temporarily. when they woke up and could stand

Elsa stood up and said

"I'm Wolfy in Elsa's body, I want you to form a line and say who they are when your turn "Elsa / Wolfy said

all stood up, form a line and the first person was in the body of hiccup

"I'm in Eugene Hiccup's body" said Eugene / Hiccup

"I am Anna in Astrid's body," said Anna / Astrid

"I'm in Merida Snotlout body" said Merida / Snotlout not happy with your body

"I'm Rapunzel Tuffnut" said Rapunzel / Tuffnut

"Jack and I'm in Ruffnut body" said Jack / Ruffnut

"I'm Hiccup on Jack's body," said Hiccup / Jack

"I'm Astrid in Rapunzel's body," said Astrid / Rapunzel

"I'm Snotlout in Eugene body" said Snotlout / Eugene

"I'm Tuffnut in Merida body" said Tuffnut / Merida

"I'm Ruffnut in Anna body" said Ruffnut / Anna

"I'm Elsa in Fishlegs body" said Elsa / Fishlegs

"And I'm Fishlegs in Wolfy's body" said Fishlegs / Wolfy

and thus completed the queue

"Good, Next challenge!" shouted Wolfy / Elsa

"Ahhhh ..." grumbled all

"Ahh be quiet! Good for this challenge is ... the teenagers!" said Wolfy / Elsa

"Not ahh" said the teenagers, or bodies that were ... anyway!

"The challenge was sent Dialga213 and is Try to get Toothless and the other dragons take a bath. Make it harder for them to get Toothless get a bath with out the help from the riders of the dragons.

Ex. They try to get Toothless get a bath but Hiccup will not helping Them except for the other dragons And They vice versa on the other riders" said Wolfy / Elsa

at that time the dragons were with that face = .-.

"But wait, we are not in our bodies," said Hiccup / Jack

"I know, that makes it more fun!" said Wolfy / Elsa

"Hhhhpppmmmm ..." said the teenagers, or breathed ..? i do not know

"Let us out!" said Wolfy / Elsa

all stood up and headed for the door leading on the balcony where the dragons were and found it next to the dragons a bucket with foam and sponge

"Let's start by Toothless" said Wolfy / Elsa

toothless not like the idea

the adolescents less Hiccup / Jack went to toothless that started to walk away, took the sponge and bucket and slowly went to toothless and then ... THROW THE WATER BUCKET IN Toothless XD

toothless shook while the teenagers threw themselves upon toothless and began to rub and it foamed

all who were watching laughed and had a good belly was not so different from the other dragons. XD

"When finished bathing dragons of the teenagers left soggy bath.

"Ready ... finished ..." said Anna / Astrid

we all went and done away bodies, and literally, all fell on the floor

"Vain sleep, I think it's a good idea .. this almost overnight" said Wolfy "the same pattern the other day"

all went to their rooms and jumped in bed sleeping

**personal good this was another chapter and comment more challenges! sorry for being slow to post ... I will try to post more often. not miss the next chapter!**

**~ Wolfy**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! As I said in the previous chapter, I will try to post as often as possible! enjoy!

pov Hiccup

I woke up with heat and looked at the window open and the moon was pretty big and tall and beautiful, I decided to get up and walk in the den of Wolfy. I opened the door of my room and walked in correndor that was beautiful even at night, the place had several open windows through which passed a light breeze, walked to the window and looked at the landscape, according Wolfy were on the top of a hill that had several waterfalls and around the den were trees and many trees, up in the sky had several stars and a beautiful moon that seemed to have the figure of a dragon but was not sure ...

I went to the balcony where we give the dragons earlier and found it Wolfy looking at the sky hugging her knees on the balcony railing

"Wolfy?" I said

"Hi hiccup, up late?" she asked

"Ehh ... I was hot and then I decided to take a walk around the temple .. it's beautiful," I told her

"I know," she answered still looking at the moon

"You like looking at the moon right? Not gets sleepy? Too late" I ask

"I like it, brings back memories ... and I'm not sleepy, my powers are stronger in the moonlight" she answered me

"this is pretty cool but, what kind of memories?" I asked curious

"My dragon, jupter" she said staring at me "come here"

she hit the hand palm on the ledge indicating for me to sit beside her. I went to her and sat down.

"tell me more" ordered

"jupter was a dragon Galaxy Night the last of its kind that came from space, we were best friends always flew together and fought side by side, but one day she was badly injured ... my magic not realized from his injuries, but as she came from space your energy is higher there so she would be able to heal then sent her to the moon for her to heal right. I wanted to go with her but my respiration of magic have a limited time and I do not survive it for long. then I sent for it and so far she's healing "she explained

I felt sorry for Wolfy ... she looks sad talking about it

"Is seeing the dragon on the moon?" She asked pointing to the figure of the moon

"It's her?" I asked and she nodded

"I always sang to her when the moon was full, I miss ..." she admitted

"Sings a little" suggested

"I'm out of practice," she said, rubbing one arm

"Try" insisted

she snorted but took posture

"Come, little children, I'll take thee away

Into the land of enchantment

Come, little children, the time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows

Weep not, poor children, for life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now, dear children, it must be this way

Too weary of life and deceptions

Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away

Into the calm and the quiet

Come, little children, I'll take thee away

Into the land of enchantment

Come, little children, the time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows "she sang

I stared at her for that, she sings well jesus

"We have many challenges yet to do, will sleep a little," she said laughing lightly

agreed, got up and went to my room, I thought about that Wolfy said of his dragon and I was so sorry for her. but sleep came and lay in bed sleeping

pov Wolfy

the next morning I got up and went to the table and grabbed the megaphone before

"RAISE UP THIS TIME IN FACT OR CHALLENGE!" i screamed

as the last time it was heard several screams

"we are here we are here ..." said Elsa

"Come this time of truth or dare" I told them

went to anthesis room sat again

"! starting the first is a challenge was sent by Dialga213 and is: the boys had nosebleed is now the turn of girls including you have nosebleed" I said raising his eyebrow

"Ta good, that was weird but ok" I said "I will do something to help"

I raised my hands and HTTYD boys began to float and then hears a flash. when the light ceased, fishlegs tuffnut Snotlout and hiccup were older. the rest of the boys got up and went with them. some of the girls had a small but well nosebleed was not enough.

"The good girls are strong then let me help," I said smiling do not know why, I'd fuck me too

snapped my fingers and jack and hiccup were shirtless showing his defined muscles

now yes the girls had nosebleed including me, ahh man aq ueles muscles!

all the girls were trying to hide the nose blood but 4 were in a desperate cituation

"Wolfy .." Astrid called softly, merida, Elsa and Ruffnut

looked at them and noticed that their accents were a bit wet ... shit .-.

My eyes widened and quickly hauled us to another room and wiped their accents. the despair I felt ... gesus Christ ...

in the other room had the same clothes on hangers and 4 of them showers (for that is?)

"Good because of these complications ... there station identical clothes their 4 showers 4 towels, now take these clothes and bathe vain" I said "I'll just come back already untransform others

I carried me back to the room before and the girls already stopped with nesebleed

"Where are you girls?" asked Snotlout

"Complications occurred and they had to leave for a while but for now," I said, raising his hands again

* Flash again *

the boys had returned to normal and sob and jack you were right back their shirts

"Ja back" I said

teleported me to the bathroom again and it found the girls already dressed and talking

"Ready?" I asked

they agreed timid (that will be?)

in teleported right back

"Ready! Now the last true and we can eat and then go back!" I said excitedly "the truth was sent by Dialga213 and is: what is your greatest fear"

"Well ... I and my mother never lose our relationship again" said merida

with the word 'mother' hiccup was already eat downcast look, pity luckily Astrid was comfort him. others were wondering why this reaction

"Uhh .. my fear is that no one can see me again" said Jack

"Uhh ... ummm ... I think die again" said Eugene

with the word death, hiccup reacted again and Astrid comforted again. and others still confused

"Uhhhmm .. think if Gothel back" said Rapunzel

"Lose control of my powers and hurt someone again" said Elsa

"Lose you again Elsa" said Anna

"I stay as weak sob" said Snotlout

I rolled my eyes at this

"My sister be more amazing than me!" said Tuffnut

Ruffnet got up and hit his brother. thanked silence

"I've lost the privilege to hit my brother" Ruffnut said beating Tuffnut again

* Facepalm *

"Uhh .. I lost the privilege of flying in my dragon while studying the book of dragons" said shyly fishlegs

in Dagao word was I who lowered my head. sob saw this and got up and put his hand on my shoulder, smiled at it

"I think losing who I love most" said Astrid

"Hmm ... lose another member of my family and no one to be there to comfort me and say everything is alright as last time" said hiccup crestfallen

the teenagers seemed extremely guilty and the other sad

"Excuse us for not being there for you sob" said Astrid pulling hiccup for a hug that sob returned

"Sorry to intrude this time but who died?" said Eugene

Rapunzel elbowed him

"Ouch! That was so I want to know!" complained

"My mother ... she died protecting me in a dragon attack when he was only a few months old" hiccup answered

the others looked sad to sob

"Hey what about we eat!" I said relieving the climate

I carried on for a full food room

"Look has food here that you guys know I guarantee no more vain love it!" I esclamei

pov Hiccup

all sat down to eat exeto Wolfy that went to the balcony and watched the moon was born

I got up and went to her, her skin was shining ligeirament, had a slight smile on her face, and the stars of the stone his glove fingerless were shining brighter than normal.

"Wow, it's amazing," I exclaimed

"It's always like this, when the moon rises, goes down, and peaks midnight is when my power is stronger and so my skin and my stone are thus" she explained

we were silent for a while until I asked

"How long does it jupter this healing on the moon?" asked

she reacted because their eyes opened and their small smiled disappeared

"Any 4 months," she said

the class was gathering around us and listening to our conversation

"All this?" asked

"Is when it is already good to go back she lets out a mighty roar and so strong for me to hear at this distance and bring it right back to earth," she said "come back to eat'll stay here for a while"

said that she closed her looked and let the energy of the moon consuming it, we turn the table and continue to eat.

a while after Wolfy joined us and explained to others all about your dragon jupter

"Pear al, means that you put your dragon on the moon? ''

asked Jack

"Is I had to ..." Wolfy spoke but was cut off by a giant roar

* ROOOOOAAAARRRRR ! *

Thus the eyes of Wolfy widened and she opened a huge smile and shouted

"JUPTER!" she screamed

Wolfy jumped up and ran to the terrace of the temple and we all follow

when we finally got there Wolfy had raised his hands glowed blue and there was a huge explosion, And with that, the moon went down a light while the dragon image on the moon disappeared. the light was taking shape of a dragon, and when it finally came down the light turned into a majestic blue and white dragon with icy blue eyes, he had the form of a night fury.

"JUPTER YOU BACK!" shouted Wolfy

she screamed and ran to the dragon and hugged him and surprisingly the dragon seemed to hold her too, smiled at this scene

"Know Jupiter" presented Wolfy

the dragon seemed to greet us ducking his head gently.

went back in and finished eating with one more guest

Personal good! and the end of this chapter and my dragon finally appeared! XD but well, keep sending challenges! I am very happy to have readers like you! to the next chapter!

~ Wolfy


	6. I'M SORRYYYYYYY!

GUYS I'M SORRYYYY ! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE AND NEITHER AN POST FIC ! I'm grounded until the end of this month because of school, I found a moment to mention this to you, please do not hate me wait a little while I will post ALL the late chapters. I'm sorry for that. please do not forget to read my fic so sorry


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! I'm finally upgrading truth or dare again! well, as always, clogging COMMENTS OF TRUTHS AND CHALLENGES! enjoy!

pov anyone

all were amazed at the beauty of the dragon, but soon it ended when Wolfy transported everyone back to the room of the challenges

"Soooooooooooo we have a new guest! But we will continue, it is a challenge sent by ... not know, but the challenge is to 'make Elsa kiss Jack'" Wolfy smiled as delayed

immediately Elsa and Jack were stained ... ° u °

"Uhh ... kiss her?" He said ajack

"Kiss it?" said Elsa

"Yes" simply replied Wolfy

both were approaching and then her lips to find ... and not broke for 1 minute ...

Wolfy was more than hysterical

"JELSA JELSA JELSA !" she scream

"Uhhh what it is jelsa?" said Fish

"The same as Hiccstrid" Wolfy said

"and what is Hiccstrid" asked Jack

"the ship of hiccup and Astrid together" said Wolfy

"Ahhhh ..." everyone said

Hiccup and astrid was like two tomatoes XD

"Well let's go to the nex ..." Wolfy said before covering mouth and run from nothing to the bathroom

"Wolfy?" He asked Anna

"I so well!" shouted Wolfy

"Then why did you run to the bathroom of nowhere?" He asked Tuffnut

"Why bring Jupiter right back energy-intensive and ..." Wolfy stopped and vomit all heard noise and then immediately she continued, "this causes some side effects in me uhh ... I will

me pour a little ... read the challenges but not do anything involving nudes or something heard? ... Hiccup, you read the questions "Wolfy said before entering a large white door

"ok ..." said Hiccup

pov hiccup

Wolfy entered his room but before closing the door she said

"You know what? Forget the challenges! The teenagers can fly on their dragons the others can explore the temple but remember, DO NOT COME IN STEEL DOOR!" she screamed and then the door closed

immediately all stood up, me and the gang were in the direction of our dragons, jumped on top of them and took off at high speed doing stunts

"Wow!" said Astrid

all we look down and sigh

the temple was more beautiful from above, as Wolfy said the temple was on top of a mountain, but it seems that the place where the temple this was a huge crater, and the impact of the meteor think it has grown to this mountain where the temple, surrounding the apparent crater had many trees and waterfalls with rivers, it was a beautiful place

"It is breathtaking, but let's take time out and fly with our dragons!" I shouted to the gang

We spent the afternoon flying all and doing stunts

"Hiccup, we land a bit" said Fish

"Ok, you have a stream nearby, we stop to drink water dragons" I said and we all landed

"Man this place is delicious" said Astrid

"It is true, will be having fish here?" He asked Ruffnut

"Uh uh! I will be having big fish enough to crush Snotlout ?!" ask Tuffnut

Snotlout got up and began to beat him and fishlegs was drawing the landscape

"Hiccup, can we talk?" asked Astrid

"Uhh course," I said

We started walking on the side of the peaceful stream and we are in a comfortable silence. after a while Astrid said

"Hiccup, the challenge that Wolfy did the two do, it's true what you said?" she asked

I was silent for a while, that question caught me off guard then tried to answer the most relaxed possible

"Well, I had taken the potion of Wolfy then yes it's true," I replied probably looking like a tomato

"Uhh, well, I say that what I said was clearly true .." she said blushing

we both stopped near a wall full of vineyards, and we were staring at us both red, we were getting closer until our lips met and shared a passionate kiss, her lips had strawberry flavor and its touch had a great softness. without noticing

we dropped backwards, and then fall down on the floor with Astrid on me

"Ouch!" both screamed

"Not had a wall here ..." Astrid said stopping suddenly with your eyes all over something

I turned to see the Astrid was looking and my eyes also widened. were in a cave, no, a BIG cave

"Wow" we said

the cave was filled with crystals of all colors, the floor passed a very small stream, the floor was stone and the little light that came passed through the crystals, illuminating the cave

"Wait a minute, that's the jupter?" Astrid asked me

"I think it's q and" I replied "jupter!" I called

blue dragon encouraged his ears and opened his big eyes azus ice cream, she got up when he saw us and came skipping of it until we

"Jupter hi" said Astrid, the dragon greeted right back

"Here and where you sleep?" I asked

the dragon nodded

"It's incredible," said Astrid "'ll let you get back to your nap, sorry slow you down"

the dragon nodded and went back to the place where he lay before me and Astrid got up and headed out of the cave

"Then, Astrid, what happened it is .." I was saying more Astrid cut me

"Just between us," she finished

We walked up the gang but a blinding white light blinded us when we open our eyes were all right back to their places and wolfy was sitting in his armchair

"I'm better! And I hope you had fun!" this last comment Wolfy looked at me and Astrid who blushed

pov anyone

"Well now that we all know the temple let the challenges!" Wolfy said opening his book "The challenge is anybody! why did I not posted new challenges then have no comments! so ..."

all look to face what? *

"WATER AROUND THE WORLD!" Wolfy shouted before throwing water in all "hehehehehe"

Wolfy raised his hands that glittered green and carried all the pool and already with bathing suits while the dragons were lying in the pool stones

"have fun!" Wolfy cried

everyone started playing water on each other and jumping in the pool

Hi people! FINALLY I posted ANOTHER CHAPTER! I am now and vacation then I post many chapters, I hope you forgive me! and send challenges because they do not have more challenges for me to do, I mean, they have got more are very long and it would take an entire chapter, but send more challenges for them to do! bye until the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people! here is another chapter of truth or dare, continue commenting challenges and truths because this fic will continue for a while! enjoy ! : D**

**pov Jack**

'Jesus, Wolfy's crazy, very crazy

but I'm okay with that since she put Elsa in a bikini, but I think I better enjoy the pool before it causes us to make more suicide challenges ... 'and thought strangely

**pov Anna**

'Wolfy is SO MUCH FUN AND CRAZY!

I am glad that she did not challenge me 'thought

**pov Merida**

'The pool is cool, but it would be much nicer if I had Hiccup here by my side ... but it seems he already has a girlfriend or something, ahh'll have to settle for someone else ... but you never I forget Hiccup 'thought

**pov Eugene**

'Ehh ... how to say or regret ... hmm I'm the dream girl, your hair salon grew dnv and I see strange people do the strangest challenges yet, my life ta great!' thought

(I did so pov characters who are more "secondary" so ...)

**pov Wolfy**

'Ehh. all is going as planned Elsa and Merida took off Hiccup, challenges the station insane enough ... So now they're all in the pool while I'm watching. Wait, that I'm doing ?! ' thought

I entered my room, grabbed my dark blue bikini, dress, and went to the pool. everyone was happy and splashing water to each other, ran and took a cannon bullet inpool and wet who was not wet before he he he he he he

everyone looked at me before exploding in a fit of laughter

**pov anyone**

"Ready to pool time is over and it's time the challenges!" shouted Wolfy

"Ahhh .." all they mourned

"Ahh stop it we will come and do the challenges!" shouted Wolfy

Wolfy snapped his fingers and all were already in their normal clothes and in their place

"Ready! Let's start! The first challenge was sent by Dragunking1, the challenge is to ... (le thriller) ASTRID And Hiccup!" Wolfy cried

"NO!" shouted

"The challenge is: sob and Astrid have to date a full minute at q I understood" Wolfy said with a smile perv

both turned tomares again

"Good ta go!" Wolfy said resting his elbows on knees and his head in his hands, and all the others were in the same position

the two were getting closer until ...

**pov Astrid**

I'm going to kiss Hiccup in front of them! they are staring at us ... but Hiccup does not seem worried, I decided to just ignore the other, after all, if hiccup really likes me and I like him, we have to do it more often.

I looked deep into her forest green eyes and saw tranquility, and courage. We close our eyes and our lips met, the kiss was soft more intense while passing tranquility and emotion, stayed like that for a while until we break the kiss, we needed to breathe ... useless lungs ... we look around the world and were an idiot grin on his face

"10 minutes ago who are so" Wolfy said looking like he was going to explode

we parted quickly after that Contact Me

**pov anyone**

"Next challenge!" Wolfy called "the challenge was sent by Dialga213 (I LOVE the challenges that you do XD) and is, make a pair of two and give them a doll as a baby and take care of him like a baby or make a doll like a real baby live to take care of it. I just want to know that the pairs are can be better parents "

all they looked at each other

"I already have peers in mind, I will make the most probable" said Wolfy "Hiccup is with Astrid, Jack gets Elsa, Fishlegs gets Ruffnut, Rapunzel gets Eugene, Tuffnut is with Anna and Snotlout gets Merida"

the first 4 couples were stained, the rest was not very happy

"I will give a doll or puppet for each couple and she'll even seemed a baby, but she or he does not die, then she or he feels hungry, cold, thirst, cries, sleeps and does everything a baby really does, ya will have to take care of that child until the end of the day "Wolfy said before her hands glow and a doll or doll into the arms of each couple.

the double Hiccup and Astrid fell a redhead girl with blue eyes, double jack and Elsa fell a girl with white hair and blue eyes, in double Fishlegs and Ruffnut fell a blond boy with brown eyes, double Rapunzel and Eugene fell a girl with brown hair and green eyes, Tuffnut double with Anna fell a boy blond-red hair and brown eyes and couple Snotlout of Merida and fell a boy with black hair and blue eyes

"Ready! Now it on a name for the child and take care of her for the day, the couple will be able to make only one application for each one, anything, which lost, that is, bring the child crying or unkempt, he won a saliva bath all dragons "said Wolfy as if it were the most normal thing in the world

all at this point gulped

"Can go look after the child now, I have to leave to take jupter to fly" Wolfy said before disappearing into a black light not really seen inside, it is complex and large

**pov Astrid**

"Uhh .. that's weird ... what name you want to give?" Hiccup asked for me

"I do not know, all 'couples' station leaving, we Adar and think about it in the way" I said

"OK"

we left the room and decided to go to the forest

"Hmm how about Aria?" I asked

"Aria? Hmm liked" replied hiccup

"Then it will be Aria" I said

**pov Elsa**

I was walking in the temple and then asked

"What will be her name?"

"Hmm what about Emily?" Jack suggested

"It's good, I liked"

**pov Fishlegs**

Ruffnut and I were walking around, when Wolfy left us to walk through the temple

"Then, what name we give him?" Asked dull

"Uhh lewis?" He suggested Ruffnut

"Uhh lewis is legal" agreed

**pov Rapunzel**

"What will be her name Eugene?" I asked

"Hmm, how about Kimberly?" He suggested

"How about just Kim?" I asked for a prettier name

"Eh, Kim is good" agreed

**pov Tuffnut**

"Eh..Anna then ..? What name we give him?" I asked

"Kristof, on behalf of my boyfriend," she said

"Okay but if you have a boyfriend?" I asked

"I have, Wolfy not only brought him here," said Anna ... uhh!

**pov Merida**

I do not believe that Wolfy put me with this idiot

"What name we give him princess?" asked think Snotlout

"1st, 2nd'm not your princess that this Sam?" I suggested and fought

"As you princess" responded Snotlout

"Uhhh" huffed

**pov anyone**

at the end of Wolfy day he had already returned from their flight and was sitting in the room

"It's time to see how they left" Wolfy said before snapping his fingers and bring everyone to their respective places

the child of Astrid and Hiccup was sleeping peacefully, to Merida and Snotlout was crying horrors, the other couples were good, but not as well as that of Hiccup and Astrid

"Well, it's clear who won and who lost, Hiccup and Astrid have a child in a better state because then won, and the Snotlout and Merida is clearly crying then ... dragons! "Wolfy said before two dragon saliva barrels fall on Snotlout and Merida

Wolfy clapped his hands three times and the kids were gone

"And now the duo who won entitled to two requests, one for each" Wolfy said

"Hmm .. I wish so strong ... a new ax that would be able to protect all that I love," he said Astrid and Hiccup looking slightly smiling

"Own that cute" Wolfy said snapping his fingers when a beautiful ax appeared in Astrid's hands

"Hiccup and his desire?" Asked Wolfy

"It's strange wish, but I always wanted ... I want to know what happened the night I won the scar on my chin, what happened in the attack ... what happened to my mother on the night of the attack "Hiccup said with pleading eyes filled with pain

that request seemed to catch Wolfy by surprise as his eyes widened but then smiled

"Of course" she said

Wolfy shook the hands that glittered arm and left a small ball of light of her hands and went to the center of the room where it increased in size and showed the village overnight in an attack

"This is your village?" asked Anna

"Formerly" said Astrid

Hiccup looked at the memory of his village with super concentrated eyes

**the image shows a monstrous nightmare falling on the floor as a Viking came screaming and raising her weapon**

**"AARRRRRR" shouted the Viking**

**"Stop! You will only make things worse!" He shouted a woman who stood between voking and the dragon**

"This is my .." asked Hiccup

Wolfy nodded

**the dragon flew and the Viking just shook his head and returned to the fight. in the background a huge dragon of 4 wings destroying and into the head of the House Roof**

**"Hiccup!" the woman screamed**

**inside the house the dragon could be seen going in direction to the cradle where Hiccup was**

**Hiccup's mother is seen entering the house and taking a sword on the wall and running in direction to Hiccup's room**

all hold their breath to see such a memory

but when she gets up there she is surprised, the dragon was leaving Hiccup play with one of his huge claws

**the memory shows the woman lowered his sword and watching your child without fear of huge dragon, Hiccup playing shows with dragon claws realize that when the mother of the child turns accidentally cutting the chin Hiccup making him cry**

all were glazed on the image while Hiccup touched the scar on his chin

**the dragon came in the woman's direction it was going away but the dragon just approached peacefully. the two stared at each other for a while until an ax was placed between the two**

all are beyond surprised

**the dragon let out a deafening roar that was soon followed by a voice**

**"Valka run!" said Stoick**

"The name of my mother was Valka?" He asked Hiccup with watery eyes

Wolfy nodded

**"NO, NO!" Valka shouted as the dragon tried to breathe his fire on Stoick**

**Valka in an attempt to stop the dragon pulled attracting your attention to it, while the dragon growled. She stood breathing heavily**

**"WAIT!" shouted Stoick emerging from the fire that was creeping quickly to the birthplace of Hiccup. Stoick jumped to the crib, grabbed Hiccup who was crying and put him in one arm while the other holding a wooden cradle, Stoick turned only to see Valka be caught in huge claws of the dragon and be whisked away**

**"NO! Stoick!" Valka cried**

**"Valka" He shouted Stoick seeing his wife being taken away in the grip of huge dragon**

**"Stoick" Valka gave his last cry before being taken by the dragon as the attack ended. The image showed Stoick holding hiccup in the burning house**

**"Valka ..." Stoick said **

after that the image was becoming a handle white ball and returned to Wolfy

"... She died protecting me ..." Hiccup said before breaking down pouring bright tears that streamed down her cheeks as her wild hair covering his eyes

everyone looked shocked, and with tears in her eyes. Astrid quickly went to comfort his friend

hiccup I was looking at the floor shocked by the new information, but only looked up when he felt another hand on his shoulder it was none other than Wolfy

"Hiccup, I know it's very sad, but you have people who love you around you, your friends, toothless, all are there to Berk return to the memory of his mother will go away, but everyone will remember that been here and made friends, is not your last time here Hiccup, will have to put up with me quite yet "said Wolfy

with this last comment came a little smile on the face of each

"Who knows, sometimes I can make a little visit in berk" Wolfy said "les show comments from readers, do pranks and lead to chaos Berk"

everyone laughed

"See? We are here for you Hiccup. Now get that tiste face and puts a happy face on the place!" shouted Wolfy

"Otherwise?" interrupted Snotlout

Wolfy smiled and ...

"PIE IN THE FACE!" Wolfy shouted before throwing pie in the face of everyone

**very personal that was the longest chapter I've done but continue to send challenges! I went!**

**~ Wolfy**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK! Sorry for not update... its because im in a extreme difficult to write because my creativity go to the park and doesnt return... well, i'll try but i dont know.**

**WELL FOR THIS TIME JUST GO TO THE FIC! ENJOY! === : D**

_**Pov anyone**_

"Well! Sorry for the pies... i make a magic and goes wrong... so the temple is deep in pies for now.. so... WE ARE GOING TO MAKE KARAOKE! YAY!" screamed Wolfy

"uh, what is 'karaoke?'" ask Ruffnut

"you guys will sing a song that I choose, and they (points to others) choose who is the best songer" Wolfy explained

"oh" all said

"Well... LETS GO!" Wolfy said before clap hands and teleported everyone to a new room

Later averyone is not blind anymore, looked around and was surprised with the appearence of the place had walls and ceiling dark blue, with some bright spots to look like stars in night sky, they had several beanbags and a place for the dragons and in front at all there was a stage with microfones.

"Well, here we are!" said Wolfy in front at all " in first, are going Rapunzel"

"me?" ask Rapunzel

"yes, you"

Rapunzel fallow Wolfy for a room, and apeared a feel time later, but in the stage

"Ok the song of Rapunzel is going to sing is called 'wide Awake'" said Wolfy

And Rapunzel started sing

_"im Wide awake (3x)_

_Yeah, i was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With a open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did i read the stars so Wrong?_

_I'm wide awake_

_And is now clear to me_

_That everyting you see_

_Ain't aways what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, i was dreaming for so long_

_I wish i knew then_

_What i know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I am born again_

_Out of the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end_

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9_

_It was out of the blue, I'm_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm letting you go, I'm_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling (I'm wide awake)_

_I am trying to hold on (I'm wide awake)_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side (I'm wide awake)_

_But I'm not blind anymore_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_It was out of the blue, I'm_

_Crashing from the high_

_You know I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm letting you go, I'm_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake (5)_

They applauded

"oh, thank you" Rapunzel blushed

"the next is Astrid and Hiccup" said Wolfy

"WHAT?!" both says

"you heared me, come in"

They two go to the door before and a time later they was in the stage, hiccup was With a angry face and astrid to

"they are singing 'bring me to life'" said wolfy before jumping of the stage and landed in the BeanBag with a big smile in face

"what they are waiting for? START" screamed Wolfy jumping in the beanbag

"lets get over with that" said Astrid before started sing

(_**hiccup**_)( _Astrid)_

_How can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb?_

_Without a soul;_

_my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_until you find it there and lead it back home._

(_Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up inside._

**(I can't wake up.)**

_Wake me up inside._

**(Save me. )**

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

**(Wake me up. )**

_Bid my blood to run._

**(I can't wake up. )**

_Before I come undone._

**(Save me. )**

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life._

**(Wake me up.)**

_Wake me up inside._

**(I can't wake up.)**

_Wake me up inside._

**(Save me. )**

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

**(Wake me up. )**

_Bid my blood to run._

**(I can't wake up. )**

_Before I come undone._

**(Save me. )**

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life._

**(I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.)**

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_All of this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a one thousand years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

**(Don't let me die here/There must be something more.)**

_Bring me to life._

**(Wake me up.)**

_Wake me up inside._

**(I can't wake up.)**

_Wake me up inside._

**(Save me. )**

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

**(Wake me up. )**

_Bid my blood to run._

**(I can't wake up. )**

_Before I come undone._

_**(Save me. )**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._

**(I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.)**

_Bring me to life._

Every teater claped, and the two teenagers blushed

"eh, tomorrow we continue, first we eat and sleep ok?" asked Wolfy

"ok" everyone ecepted

They eat and is going to sleep, BUT they hear something

'they' is hiccup, astrid, jack and Elsa, they followed the sound and searched a Wolfy playing piano, she is playing a music strange, but beautiful

And wolfy started sing

_"The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours_

_And by the powers_

_Where we will, we'll roam._

_Yo-ho,_

_All hands,_

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho,_

_Thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

_Yo-ho,_

_Haul together,_

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho,_

_Thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

_Some have died and some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

_With the keys to the cage..._

_And the devil to pay_

_We lay to fiddler's green!_

_The bell has been raised_

_From it's watery grave..._

_Hear it's sepulchral tone_

_A call to all,_

_Pay heed the squall_

_Turn your sail to home!_

_Yo-ho,_

_Haul together,_

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho,_

_Thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die."_

_She stopped sing, and they aplaused_

"WHAH, WHERE YOU GUYS CAME GSUS!? HOW LONG TIME ARE YOU HERE?" asked a scared Wolfy

"uh, from our rooms, and all the time" sayd Jack

"what song is that?" asked hiccup

"oh, its hoist the colors, from Pirates of Caribbean" answered Wolfy "but now GO SLEEP! Im tired to... i dont know what am doing here now. 50% of me is sleep.. but i like play piano. But you have to sleep, you like sleep. Stop talking to you. No i dont stop!" screamed Wolfy

"why are you talking to yourself?"

"i do that because... eh I realy dont know why I am doing that but Ok"

And everyone go to sleep

**YEEEEEEEEEEEYYY IT IS THE MORE LONGER CHAPTER I DO! SO... what im goig to say...? hmmmmndidinidnidcniaodsi. I dont know... Well, by! :DDDDDD**

**~Wolfy**


	10. Chapter 10 - last chapter

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**(you guys) WOLFY WHY U WON'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME?!**

**because, the school is exploding my head, and my mother is not helping... BUT here is the last chapter of Truth or Dare! T-T, but I'll start a new story for a community**

**so, enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**pov anyone**

all get up without Wolfy screaming, and go to the theater to continue the dare

"wow, I don't needed get up you guys, wow" Wolfy said

"yeah" all said

"WELL LET'S CONTINUE!" said Wolfy

all the others go and singed in the stage, and Wolfy got up of her bean bag

"Wow! all you guys sing very well! ehh, almost all" said Wolfy looking for snotlout

"HEY!" screamed snotlout

"it's true, AND DON'T CREAM WITH ME AGAIN" screamed Wolfy

Snotlout silenced

"and the winner of karaoke is... NO ONE BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE IN THE SAME LEVEL OF SING WELL!" screamed Wolfy (wow, I scream so much)

All started to talk

"BUT, have a last song" said Wolfy

"uhh, don't have, all we singed" said Hiccup

"yeah" said Elsa

"I know, but I want Hiccup and Astrid sing the last song" said Wolfy

"WHY?!" said the two teens

"because it's so beautiful and sweet" said Wolfy smiling

the two teens followed Wolfy fot the stage, and she said what is the music

"but, that song..." said Hiccup

"yeah" said Astrid

"hmm, I will help" said Wolfy

her hands started glow blue, and the bright go to Hiccup and Astrid blinded all in the theater, when can see again, all looked for the two teens and sighed

Hiccup and Astrid transformed in their old version (AFTER httyd 2)

"wow" the two no more teens said

"how you guys feel?" ask Wolfy

"uhh, I don't know, I have so much new memories" said Hiccup

"uhh, how?" asked Eugene

"I turned them to their old version, now they have 22 years" said Wolfy

"wwwooowww... I like..." said Ruffnut looking for Hiccup

from nothing, Astrid exploded

"GET OUT OF HERE! he is mine!" said Astrid immediately covering her mouth

"w-what?" asked Hiccup blushed

"you and Astrid are more old, so, your emotions are too" said a smiling Wolfy "you guys are embarrassed to sing that song?"

"no, we are not" said Hiccup

"yeah, is" said Astrid

"so, start! I need see that!" said Wolfy jumping on her bean bag again

a beautiful music started to play, and Hiccup started whistling

"I love that song" said Wolfy with her bright eyes

and Hiccup started to sing

(**Hiccup**) (_Astrid_)

"**I'll swim and sail on savage seas..."**

**"with never fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life..."**

**"If you will marry me**" Hiccup taken Astrid's hand

all in the theater have a little smile on the face

and Hiccup continued

**"no scorching sun, nor freezing cold"**

**"will stop me on my journey"**

**" if you will promise me you heart..."**

and Astrid started sing

_"and love me for the eternity..."_

and the pair started the duet

_"my dearest one my daling dear, your mighty words astound me"_

_"but I don't need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me"_

"Milady" said Hiccup

all in the theater started cry, and smile for that beautiful scene

and the cute pair started to dance

**"but I would bring you rings of gold"**

**"I'd even sing you poetry! and I would keep you from all harm!"**

**"If you stay beside me!"**

_"I have no use for ring of gold! I care not for your poetry!"_

_"I only want your hand to hold"_

**"I only want you near me!"**

and the pair started to sing at the same time

_**"to love to kiss to sweetly hold! for the dancing and the dreaming!"**_

_**"through all life sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me!"**_

_**"I'll swim an sail on savage seas, with never fear of drowning! and gladly ride the waves of life!"**_

_**"if you will marry me"**_

_"if you will marry me"_

and they finished the song

all the theater applause with tears in the eyes, and the teens turned to normal

"I really love that song!" said a Wolfy crying

the two teens don't realize that they were still holding hands

"but now I need send you guys to home, but this is not the last time of i will see you guys, I promise, I will visit you and cause the biggest destruct of I can make without my spells" said Wolfy "but Hiccup, you remember the memory of your mother?"

Hiccup concurred

"it will disappear, but if I bring you guys again to here you will remember ok? ok"

all said goodbye to all

"well, bye" said Wolfy before teleport all for their universes

**BERK**

all the teens get up in the middle of the forest with their dragons

"wow, I really want to see my fathers face when Wolfy comes to Berk" said Hiccup

all the teens laugh with the thought

**a little time latter**

**pov Wolfy**

"OH C'MON, I CAN TAKE PEOPLES OF OTHER DIMENSIONS, BUT I CAN'T DO MATH WORK?! SERIOUS?!"

* * *

**WELL TRUTH OR DARE FINISH HERE! but I'll come with a new story for a community how I said, well, bye!**

**~Wolfy**


End file.
